


A baby to sit

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [29]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Babysitting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-14 10:25:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18050732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: "I did not sign up for this.""Babe, it's a kid.""Yeah, that's the point."





	A baby to sit

"What the fuck are Wade and Peter doing at our front door?" Bucky grumbled as he put down his newspaper. You looked up from your book, and pushed yourself up on the couch, immediately shivering because of the loss of body warmth.

 

"Hey everybody!" Wade called out as you opened the door, and Bucky pushed Milo behind his legs to make sure the puppy wouldn't run outside. You looked at the small family standing outside. Ben was in Peter's arms, holding a small puppet in the form of Deadpool.

 

"Wade. Peter. What's up?" You smiled at them, wondering why they'd come here. 

 

"We need you to babysit our small boy." Wade said, grinning.

 

"Please! Wade and I planned a date tonight since last month. It's just for tonight, I promise!" Peter looked at you with those innocent big eyes, and it made your resolve - which wasn't much anyways - melt. 

 

"Ben is a good boy. You don't have to be worried." Wade then said, eyeing Bucky warily. The two of them still hadn't gotten quite used to each other. 

 

You and Bucky shared a look. He was tired, and you saw in his eyes that he wanted to say no, but you weren't going to say no if this was all they were asking. 

 

"Of course we'll watch him. Come on," Peter carefully placed Ben in your arms, and the boy turned his head to look at his parents. "There you go. Thank you tons!" The couple disappeared as you closed the door, and carried Ben inside, with a grumbling Bucky trailing behind you. 

 

"Do we really have to watch him?" Bucky asked, and you turned around swiftly. "They asked us nicely, and I want to be nice too. Peter saved my life, Buck, the least I can do is watch his baby boy. Don't I?" You turned your attention to Ben. The boy gurgled happily. You chuckled. 

 

“He likes me!” 

 

Bucky only frowned and sat down on the couch, taking his newspaper. “Babies like everyone who holds them,” he said on a flat tone. You purses your lips, and then you slapped him softly on his head. 

 

“James Buchanan Barnes, you’re going to show a bit of respect for the girl you’re living with! Do you want to sleep on the couch tonight?” 

 

He swallowed, and put the newspaper down beside him. “You know I don’t mean it like that doll, you know I love you.” You huffed and turned around, walking into the kitchen. 

 

You put the small Ben down on the countertop of the kitchen island. He made soft sounds as you prepared a bit of milk for him. Luckily this wasn’t the first time you’d babysat, and you had a few bottles where you could put the milk in. In the living room, Bucky was silently moving things around. He was probably preparing himself to sleep in the living room tonight. Good, you thought, let him suffer. 

 

You helped Ben drink the milk, while talking to him about his parents. “Your daddies are away now on a date, you know,” you told him with a smile, “and they’re probably acting all lovey-dovey with each other, as they probably also do at home. Do you know how lucky you are, Ben, having such parents as your own?” Ben laughed, no doubt not understanding a word you were saying, but his laugh brought a smile on your face. “Me and Buck are like that too, sometimes. When he wants to, at least,” you chuckled, “I know he can look like an old grumpy man – which he is, by the way – but he’s a sweetheart. And he’s handsome.” You winked as Ben finished his milk, and took the bottle out of his small hands. “Would you like to watch a movie?”

 

The living room was empty when you stepped in, and you frowned, your eyes searching for Bucky. You hadn’t heard him leave the house, and it wasn’t big enough for him to hide somewhere nobody could find him. But he could, of course, always disappear in some way if he wanted some time alone. You shrugged, and sat down on the couch, wrapping tiny Ben up in soft blankets on your lap, and you put on a Disney movie for him to watch while taking your phone.

 

It didn’t take Bucky too long to emerge from wherever he’d been, and without any words, he sat down next to you, and put his arm around you.

 

“I’m sorry,” he spoke softly as Ben squealed, his eyes on the screen. You looked up at him. “What I said was wrong. I know how much you want children of your own, and I know how much you love having Parker’s child here, or Morgan or Clint’s little ones. I just want you to know that I do want to have a family with you. A little one, just like this.” He gazed down at Ben. You smiled. “I knew there was a reason why I loved you.” “Hey!” He protested softly, and your smile turned into a sly grin.

 

Ben blabbered something as you shifted and put your head against Bucky’s shoulder, and you smiled. You couldn’t wait to start your own little family with Bucky.

 

* * *

 

“I did _not_ sign up for this. Diaper-changing. A change in my career. Ugh.”

 

“Babe, it’s a kid. He can’t do it himself.”

 

“Yeah, that’s the point. He _should_ be able to do it himself.”

 

You giggled as Bucky scrunched his nose while putting away the dirty diaper.

 

“And anyways, if you want to start a family with me, you better get used to changing diapers!”

 

“’course doll. Anythin’ for you.”

 


End file.
